In a number of currently available phase-sensitive optical systems or phase-encoded optical systems, it may be desirable to transmit a phase reference from a transmitter of the system to a receiver side of the system to act as a local oscillator for phase demodulation of an optical signal. The short wavelength of the optical signal means that such optical systems may be sensitive to low-amplitude vibrations (ex.—microphonics) on a transmission fiber of the system.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a solution for reducing microphonic sensitivity of such systems.